Maximum Ride, Lavender style
by Lavender3021
Summary: Lavender, the telekinetic shape shifter, has to deal with being raped by Ari every night, until someone helps her escape. Gazzy. Lavender and her best friend, Izzi, join the flock and become great friends with everyone. Gazzy/Lavender, Max/Fang, Iggy/Nudge
1. The beginning

Maximum Ride parody fan fiction

Hi, my name is Lavender. I'm a mutant. Sort of like that girl with wings, Maximum Ride. But worse. What the whitecoats did to her seems like heaven compared to what they did to me and my best friend, Izzi. Okay, let's get this over with. I have two powers, shape shifting and telekinesis. Izzi has super strength and super speed. "Lavender!" Izzi calls out

"I'm here!" I shout back at her through the metal bars, yeah, that's right, we are still in cages

"How many?" She asks, referring to bruises

"I got lucky, I only have 8" I answer

"Wow, you are lucky, I have 11" She replies

"Ladies, we will be taking you outside today" I hear an icy tone snarl

"It's day?" I pretend to be surprised

"Yes, and only the small one is going outdoors" He says, stepping out of the shadow

"Ari, we both know I could kick your scrawny carcass into the middle of next week, that's why you prefer to have Isabelle outdoors instead of me" I snarl

"Whatever, mutant" He snaps, then turns to Izzi, "you know the drill"

She nods, trembling and slides to the back of the crate. He unlocks it and turns on the electric zapper that we both have on our ankles. She winces as she gets used to it again. He picks her out of the cage and throws her to the ground. I lunge forward, only to be zapped. I fall to the floor of the dog crate. Someday, he'll be sorry for what he does to us. "Go!" He orders Izzi and she limps out of the room

"As for you, I have better plans" He snarls

Oh no. He's going to rape me. The worst part is that he's only doing this for, like, the 8th time. Oh well. Guess I'll deal with the pain. I can't wait until we're out.


	2. Breaking free

**Chapter 2:Breaking free**

I wake up naked, again. I pull my clothes on before Izzi could notice. Stupid Ari. I feel so weak when he rapes me, like there's nothing I can do about it. But I never let anybody know that. Not even Izzi. She just thinks that Ari is a jerk. Me, he is dead meat once I get out of this stupid, pathetic cage.

I hear footsteps and lots of them. "Iz, wake up, somebody is coming" I whisper

"Hello, Lavender" A kind voice says

Jeb. Ari's dad. I push myself against the back of the cage, not wanting to be near the father of that wretched animal. I whimper as he walks closer, putting less space between us. He notices this and takes a step back. I slowly decide that I can trust him. I pull myself forward, using my hands. "I'm going to set you and Isabella free" He declares

"Jeb, we both know that it is nearly impossible. Nobody has ever escaped before, except for those winged creatures that you told us about" I answer icily

"Lavender, if you can control your powers, you could escape" He says, reaching forward to unlock the cage door

"I barely know what my so called 'powers' are, let alone even know how to use them" I reply

"Max will teach you" He says, "Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and Total"

"What?" I ask, "Jeb, those are the names of the made-up winged creatures in the story you always used to tell us about"

"No, Lavender, they're not. They're real. Just like you and Isabella. They really do have wings. All of them, even Total, the small dog. They agreed to rescuing you and Isabella" He says with emotion, "And one of them is your age"

"But Jeb, this is impossible, it can't be possible" I answer

"But it is, Lavender" He grins, "You will be out of cages very soon" He promises

"When?" I ask curiously

"In a couple of days the flock will be here" He answers then leaves

I step out of the crate. They always lock the door, they never mind if I come out at night. Luckily, a couple weeks ago they agreed to letting us into a room with no cameras and with windows. I looked out the window and began thinking if what Jeb said was true. If the flock really was going to save me, they better be fast because I don't think I can deal with getting raped again.

I think of my powers and how I would be using them in the future. I start to wonder if I could change my appearance somehow and I suddenly feel something warm and soft on my back. I just used shape-shifting to grow wings.


	3. Escape? Impossible

**Chapter 3: Escape? Impossible**

I fidgeted nervously in my cage. Last week, Jeb told me that the so-called Maximum Ride was going to rescue us. If she was, wouldn't she be here by now? Izzi was shifting in her cage, they had just operated on her and she didn't want me to see whatever had happened. Something's up. And I need to find out what it was.

_Smash_

What the heck?! I turn around and see a girl with wings, standing there in a heroic pose. I know that it's her immediately. I quickly use my telekinesis to unlock our cages as she ran forward. "Are you okay?" She asks and I nod

I jump out and Izzi soon follows. "C'mon, this way" Max says, waving us over

I run as fast as I can and see my window, the one that I always look out of. _So long, friend_, I think as I continue running. Max leads us out and eventually, we're out. When we reach the big double doors that are labelled 'Exit', I smash through. I smile as sunlight pours over me. I smile and start spinning around. "Let's go Max! We need to leave!" I hear a boy's voice and I look up

Blond hair, blue eyes, looks a couple years older than what he really is, Gasman. "They can't fly, Gazzy!" She yells

"I have an idea," I say, "it's a long shot, but it just might work"

I turn to Max, "show me the basic wing movements" I order

"Just flap and you should be fine, wait, why?" She answers

"Just take Izzi!" I yell as Erasers start pounding through the doors

She grabs Izzi and takes off. I quickly grow wings and run. I jump and start flapping. I'm a bit clumsy, but it's working, I'm flying. I notice the curiosity in Max's eyes and smile. "I'll explain later" I say

We all fly off to some random park and stop at the trees. 4 kids, and a dog walk out and I try to guess who they are. The small girl with the blue eyes and blond hair smiles. The boy with strawberry blond hair smirks then a look of confusion washes over. The boy wearing all black leans against a tree and stays like that for a while. Gazzy comes up behind me and smiles. I blush at the sudden niceness. "I'm Lavender" I announce

I notice that Izzi has been squirming around so I hold my arms open for her. She immediately jumps in them. "And this is Izzi" I say as she snuggles in close

"How old are you 2, roughly?" Max asks

"I'm 14-15, I think, and I'm pretty sure that Izzi is around 6-7" I answer truthfully, "what's all your names?"

"I'm Max" Max says

"Gasman or Gazzy" the blond haired, blue eyed boy says

"I'm Nudge" says a girl who steps out of the woods

"Fang" says the emo-looking one

"Iggy" the strawberry blond boy answers

"I'm Total" I hear a voice say

I glance down and notice that it was the dog who talked. "Izzi, look down" I whisper in her ear

She looks down and her eyes widen. "A dog!" She exclaims

"Excuse me, I'm not just any dog, I'm Total, a dog with wings" He says and I giggle

"You talk! Say something really cool!" She orders, climbing down from my reach

"Um, I have a wife who's name is Akila. Max's mom is a vet" He says and she claps

I smile. Same old Izzi. Full of joy. I actually thought of naming her Joy once. But Izzi suits her. "C'mon, you still need to explain many things to us" Max says and we all walk to the woods

Fang sets up a fire and we sit around it. I stare at the flames, not knowing where to start. I take a deep breath and begin, "I was kidnapped when I was two, by the school, they operated and enhanced me. It hurt way more than hell. I never remember anything about my family, the closest I've ever had was Izzi and Jeb" I look up and Izzi snuggles into my side

"Izzi was taken from her mother at a young age. Her mother used to beat her. The school is less painful than where she used to live. When they took her in, we became friends. I was around four then. Every day, we were beaten for no reason, others, we were operated on" I pause, lifting up my shirt only high enough to reveal at least fifteen bruises

I pull it back down after I get a chill. I glance down and notice that Izzi somehow fell asleep. "Izzi has super strength and speed. I have shape-shifting abilities and I control things with my mind" I say, changing from Max, to Nudge, then Angel and then back to myself

They all gasp. Even they think I'm a freak. _We don't think your a freak, your just a little different, that's all, _a angelic voice whispers in my head. I look up and Angel winks. I smile and decide to impress them even more. I take a deep breath and command a couple blocks of wood to get in the fire by themselves. They do as they are told and everyone, except me and Izzi, gasp. "Did you do that?" Gazzy asks

I nod and he holds up a hand. I high five him and he pulls me forward. I pull backwards and my powers go crazy. He falls down next to me and we both end up clutching our stomachs, laughing hard.

Before I knew it, it was dark and we all had to go to sleep. Angell took Izzi by the hand and led her to a tree. They started scaling it and stopped when they reached a branch that could fit both of them. Gazzy held his hand out towards me and I frown, "what?" I ask

"C'mon, it would be more comfortable if you slept in the same tree as someone else" He explained and I took his hand with mine. We climbed a large tree and nestled into the fork of it. I rested my head on his chest and we both slowly fell asleep


	4. Life is good

_I'm running. From what, I have no idea. From who, Ari. I look back and he's no longer there. I stop for a breather and realize where I am. The trees. The same trees from the night when they took me. I hear a rustling noise in the bushes behind me. I flick around to see Gazzy. "My sister and I were sold to ITEX for thousands of dollars" He says, then as quick as he came, he's gone again_

_Ari appears again and lashes out on me. I scream as he claws and bites. _

I scream as I'm pulled out of the terrible nightmare. Gazzy sits up and looks around. I haven't had that dream yet. Usually, my nightmares or dreams tell me some truth behind someone. This time, it was him. The wonderful boy in front of me. His mother sold him and Angel? "Lavender, you okay?" He asks and I nod

"Yeah, just a nightmare" I answer

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks

"I haven't had a nightmare like this, yet" I reply

"What do you mean?" He asks

I sigh. I have only told Izzi about the dreams/nightmares. "I have abnormal dreams or nightmares at times. They tell me something about someone's past throughout it. This time, it was you." I explain

"Oh, what did it tell you about my past?" He asks

"Your mother sold you to a place called ITEX? Is that correct?" I reply

"Yeah, ITEX owns and operates the school" He says

"I'm sorry, about how terrible your mother is" I say, knowing how great that must be

"It's alright" He says

"I know, but, it's just, that wasn't the only thing, in the dream, when you appeared, I was in the place where I was last seen by my mother" I say, confused

"It's okay, we can figure this out tomorrow" He says, "but for now, go to sleep"

"Okay, but, what about the dreams, I'm going to find out about everyone's past sooner or later"

"How about we figure that out tomorrow, it sounds non-important" He says and holds out his arms for me

I curl in his arms and he kisses the top of my head. I smile and look up. "I really like you" I say

"I like you too, but, more than friends" He replies

I look into his eyes and he looks sincere. He really does like me. I smile and snuggle back into his warm, embracing arms. Life is good.


End file.
